The Mountain
by Atlantagate
Summary: O’Neill’s in trouble. Again. Will the team find him in time?


**The Mountain**

**Summary: O'Neill's in trouble. Again. Will the team find him in time?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

* * *

The pain was incredible.

O'Neill had, of course, experienced it before but never on this level. Shutting his eyes tight against the throbbing ache, he squeezed both hands to his temples in an effort to shut out the pain. It wasn't working.

"Where are you guys?" he gritted through clenched teeth. Right about now was when his team usually showed up and saved the day by pulling his butt out of the fire one more time.

Listening carefully he could make out no signs of approach on his position. Looks like he was on his own this time. Alone. Again. Well, he thought, he only had himself to blame for his predicament. He had unwittingly allowed himself to be separated from the team and now that he was in trouble there was no one to help.

Resolving to get himself out of the jam he'd gotten himself into, Jack wearily raised his head and opened his eyes. The mountain before him seemed insurmountable, especially in his current condition. But time was running out and he had to find a way to get through it before it was too late.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, O'Neill found that things were still somewhat blurry. _Doesn't matter_, he thought, _I've been in worse situations_. _Well, not much worse_, he amended, _but worse nonetheless and I'm not gonna go down like this!_

Determined, he took the first faltering step….

Hours later…..

Carter, Teal'c and Daniel sat in the briefing room, each looking beaten and exhausted. It had been a long battle but they had finally been victorious.

They had found O'Neill, just in time. Quickly assessing the situation, Teal'c positioned himself as guard while his two younger teammates rushed to O'Neill's side.

Jack O'Neill lay half buried in a mound of paperwork. Jack's head rested in the crook of his elbow shielding his face from their view. Daniel picked up one of the pages that lay strewn across the desk.

"Annual performance reviews", he quoted out loud. "This is the first time he's had to do more that just our reviews isn't it?"

"In his new role as General he has to sign off on all the annual reviews." Sam said.

"But he shouldn't be this far behind. I mean, there's weeks worth of paperwork here!" Daniel cried incredulously.

"Is not O'Neill in competition with General Bates to have the reviews finished by a designated time?" Teal'c supplied as he stepped into the office.

"Yeah, the deadline would be tomorrow, or I should say today. O800 hours. Knowing the General, he's been putting it off…." Sam said.

"….until the last minute." They all intoned together. Sharing a look they gazed in turn at one another then at the sleeping form of Jack O'Neill.

"I'll put the coffee on."

"I'll divide these between the four of us."

"I shall get cake."

Daniel and Sam turned to Teal'c in surprise.

"Will it not appease O'Neill once we have awoken him to join us in finishing the reviews."

"Yeeahh, good idea Teal'c."

"Hey, get some for all of us," Sam smiled. "And some blue jello."

Teal'c smiled back and departed.

_Four and a half hours later_.

Carter, Teal'c and Daniel sat in the briefing room, each looking beaten and exhausted. It had been a long battle but they had finally been victorious.

Daniel was passed out in his chair, an empty coffee cup still gripped in his hands.

Sam was passed out in her chair, an empty bag of M&M's still clutched in her hands.

Teal'c was just finishing off the last piece of cake.

A bleary-eyed Jack O'Neill sauntered back in from his office.

Looking over his team, yes, they were still his team, he smiled.

They saved the day, and his butt, once again. No one, and no General gets left behind.

Fin.

* * *

**_My first attempt at a humor fic! Please R&R and let me know if I should keep my day job!_**

* * *

© 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *


End file.
